Neko Neko
by Ananaka
Summary: It would seem that a cat had snuck aboard the Going Merry and had kittens!Luffy keeps this to himself and secretly feeds the cat after his own mealsthat is until a certain cook,Sanji,gets suspicious.


Summary: Luffy begins to hear strange noises and goes to investigate. What he finds is not what he expected though, it would seem that a cat had snuck aboard the Going Merry and had kittens! Luffy keeps this to himself and secretly feeds the cat after his own meals. His own little secret-that is until a certain cook gets suspicious.

Rating: K+ just because I think that rating works.

Genre: Fluff and general I suppose.

Luffy turned over in his hammock uncomfortably, usually he could sleep like a rock, but lately something had been distracting him. His hammock was on the far side of the room in the men's quarters above a small room that could be used for a furnace, he also had the bottom hammock. Lately though it seemed as if a small almost yelping sound was coming out of the room coming up through the small vent in the floor.

Turning over again Luffy pulled his hat down over his ears, but to no avail, every few seconds a small peeping noise would find its way to his ears. Trying only once more to shut his eyes and get some sleep the pirate was once again haunted by the noise.

Angrily he crawled out of his hammock, careful not to hit Usopp who was above him, and made his way quietly across the room. For a moment he thought that he saw Zoro stir from his place on the sofa, but after a moment it seemed that he was asleep.

Carefully and quietly Luffy made his way to the small roll-out ladder to the furnace room. For a moment he fumbled about in the dark room searching for a light, finally he found it.

Upon flicking the light on he found what seemed to be an almost empty room, save for a few blankets, empty chests, and of course the large furnace towards the back of the room, just under the men's quarters.

With a determined look he nodded to himself, walking through the dim, unused lights to the furnace.

Luffy looked around for a moment, nothing seemed to be wrong with the furnace, nothing out of place either. Then he heard the peeping sound again, slightly angered and annoyed he began to look around the furnace-still nothing.

"What _is _that?" He yelled to himself in frustration, tugging on the sides of his hat and squinting his eyes as he stomped one foot.

He then heard another noise, carefully Luffy opened one eye and saw a small, thin looking black and white cat in front of him.

"…Kitty!" Luffy yelled with a gigantic smile as he neared the cat.

No longer sensing danger the cat allowed him to come near her and purred as he pet her back and scratched her head.

"How did you get on here?" He asked with a smile still plastered over his face as he pet the little cat and played with her.

"Mrreow…" The cat replied as she jumped away from Luffy and slipped to a spot in the blankets almost behind the furnace.

"Huh?" Luffy asked in surprise as the cat suddenly jumped down from the chest she was sitting on.

"Kitty, wait!" He yelled as he dove after her-promptly tripping and landing on his face.

"Kitty…" He said as he rubbed his nose. Opening his eyes though he found a wonderful sight. The black and white cat he had been playing with was hunched over behind the furnace in a blanket, and scrunched very close to her were three newly born kittens with their eyes closed and ears still tight to their heads.

"Kittens!" Luffy screeched happily as the mother cat hissed at the sudden loudness.

"Oh, sorry!" He whispered loudly as he reached in to pet the black and white cat again.

"Now," He asked the cat, "what shall I call you?"

The next morning Sanji awoke bright and early, just like he did every morning, before anyone else, just the way he liked it so he could have quiet while he prepared breakfast.

Though this morning he was not alone, to both his shock and dismay it seemed that his captain, Luffy, was already up and around.

"Oh, Sanji, I'm glad you're up, I'm hungry! Can we have bacon? Do we have bacon? What about fish? We have fish right? Meat!" Luffy started as Sanji closed his eyes to make his way to the kitchen, it was going to be a long day.

Though he would not be left alone, Luffy followed him into the galley as he awaited his food.

"So, Sanji, what are we having?" Luffy asked as he leaned forward hungrily as Sanji put on his cooking apron, smiling largely.

"Nothing if you don't GET OUT!" He snapped back as he took out a package of cigarettes from his knife drawer, quickly placing one in his mouth and fumbling in his apron pocket for the lighter. After finally getting it lit he closed his eyes as he breathed in the smoke greedily, though upon opening them he found that Luffy was still occupying the room, though not seeming to overly worried with an answer to his question.

No, the young pirate captain was fumbling through Sanji's prized refrigerator. Sanji felt a vein pop. Beginning to speak he noticed an annoying twitch form in his right eye.

"Just. What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?" He asked dangerously as he tried to control his temper. Watching Luffy go through and ransack his precious, organized fridge and freezer was too much.

"Oh, just looking for a few fish." Luffy answered as he popped up from the refrigerator, seeming not to notice any change in Sanji's temperament.

Still angered by his captains antics, Sanji asked through clenched teeth, "Well, why don't you let me _cook _them first?"

Popping up once again Luffy looked shocked, and then proceeded to shake his head. "No, don't worry Sanji, that won't be necessary." Luffy spoke in his usual innocent and slightly naïve voice, still not noticing the angered look upon the love-cooks face.

"Excuse me?" Sanji chocked through his clenched teeth as his fists tightened and legs got a slightly twitchy feeling.

"You to cook," Luffy replied again as he looked up at the cook, "it isn't necessary at all." He finished as he turned back to his previous business of searching for the perfect fish. Sure, there were several that he would eat, but he needed small ones for the cat.

That was the last straw for the cook though. "Out." Sanji growled in a dangerously low voice, his legs just itching to do some damage.

Luffy looked at the chef from under his hat for a moment. "Huh?" He asked, having not heard the low growl the first time.

"Get. Out." Sanji growled again as he walked closer to the boy in the fridge.

Luffy simply watched for a moment before replying, "But-" Though he was cut off by an enraged cook

"OUT!" Sanji screamed as he was about to let a kick fly at Luffy's head before the boy got the clue and ducked, intelligently making his way out of the galley.

Sanji then returned to his work, but from behind the door he heard; "You don't have to be so mean!" He promptly through his meat cleaver at said door. Yes, it was certainly going to be a long day he decided as he took a large blue colored fish from his freezer.

At breakfast Sanji noticed that Luffy seemed to go through his food faster than usual, which was _extremely _fast, he also went through his second, third, and fourth servings just as quickly, not even bothering to stop and talk, let alone breathe. And then Luffy did something even more strange.

"Sanji? I don't think I can eat all of his, can you put it in a bag please?" Luffy asked as he feigned a stomach ach by placing one hand over his stomach and a pained expression on his face.

And then there was silence. Absolute silence with all eyes on Luffy. Even the normally stone faced Zoro was gaping at the boy.

Sanji wasn't sure what he could say. He had always bagged food for Nami-san, Robin-chan, and Chopper when ever they asked, but Luffy _never _needed a doggy-bag. Ever.

"Um… Sure, I guess so." Sanji replied, though thrown off-guard a bit by the request.

Luffy sighed as he stared longingly at the food in front of himself, trying to reassure himself that giving it up was worth it to feed the poor cat. How else would it get food? He remembered that it had looked so thin and he didn't want the poor kittens to die.

Sanji soon returned with a bag and plastic wrap for the food. The room was still filled with absolute silence before Luffy excused himself from the table with his bag to return to the men's quarters. After that, slowly but surely, conversation reemerged in the room.

Luffy shuffled down the wobbly throw-ladder with the bag of food in his mouth, he wanted so badly to simply tear it open and eat, but he had to remember the kittens. Luffy squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to keep his noble quest in mind. He just loved food so much…

Finally finding the cat and her kittens again Luffy offered them his fish. Tentatively the mother cat, whom he had affectionately named Neko-Neko, smelled the offering. Luffy had licked off all of the toppings so all that was left was the shiny blue scales of a fish. Neko-Neko soon took it all and ate with a passionate appetite, one to rival even Luffy's own.

Contentedly, Luffy watched the cat devour each morsel.

"Awww…" He cooed as the cat snuggled up against him for more food.

"Don't worry Neko-Neko, I'll bring you more food!" Luffy promised excitedly as he bound back up the ladder to see if Sanji had any leftovers.

Sanji growled a bit under his breath. It had been happening every day at breakfast, lunch, and dinner for a week. He knew what would happen that night at dinner as well; Luffy would sit down and devour his food faster than ever before, and then feign a stomach ach, head ach, or really any sort of ach, and ask for a doggy-bag.

The cook hated every minute of it. Could it be possible that Luffy just didn't like his cooking any more? But then why would he take a bag, to be nice maybe? Sanji frowned at the questions going through his head as he put the finishing touches on his latest culinary masterpiece.

That night had turned out like all the others though, Luffy said he was sick and asked if he could simply take a bag of the food to his room, and Sanji didn't believe him for one moment, he didn't think that anyone really did. So that night the love-cook decided to follow the pirate captain and find out just what he was doing with the food.

Slyly the cook excused himself from the table after Luffya and followed the boy.

"So it would seem that you _aren't _sick." Sanji muttered to himself as he watched Luffy leave the galley and promptly abandon his "throbbing head ach."

Following closely behind Sanji had to wonder for a moment what Luffy was doing, it would seem that he was simply returning to the men's quarters. After a moment more of following him, Sanji stopped himself, Luffy had simply returned to their room, maybe he really was sick.

That was what Sanji believed until as he was about to turn around he saw Luffy open the small door to the furnace room in the floor.

What the hell is he going down there for? The cook asked himself as he followed Luffy down the ladder, staying a safe distance behind. What could Luffy possibly be doing in the furnace room?

"Neko-Neko!" Luffy yelled as he bent over to look behind the furnace.

"Neko, neko?" Sanji asked himself as he got closer to Luffy, who continued his calls. Just the a rather small black and white cat popped up from behind the furnace.

"Mreooow!" It hollered as Luffy bent down beside it and began to take Sanji's food from the bag to feed to it.

Sanji gaped, Luffy was feeding his top-of-the-line, gourmet food to a stray cat! Luffy _had _a cat?

"Luffy!" Sanji yelled as he stepped out from behind a small stack of empty chests to reveal himself.

At first the other boy seemed stunned, but gradually fund the ability to move again and smiled one of his largest smiles.

"Sanji! Sanji, come here!" Luffy yelled as he practically bounced at Sanji and grabbed his arm. Though Sanji wouldn't budge, the rubber boy could stretch his own arms out as much as he waned, but he wasn't going to move.

"Sanji!" Luffy yelled as he shook the arm u p and down with his bouncing and pulling. "Please?" Luffy begged again as he looked up at Sanji.

"Fine. What do you want?" Sanji asked as he finally relented, letting Luffy lead him to the furnace. Annoyingly he heard the cat meow again.

"What is it, Luffy?" He asked irritated. "Look!" Luffy instructed as he pointed to a spot partially behind the furnace.

Sanji peered into the darkness, taking a moment for his eyes to adjust, what he saw made him smile: kittens. Three tiny kittens whose eyes were just beginning to open and ears perk up, they were all meowing away and crawling across each other.

"See Sanji? Do you see them? Aren't they cute?" Luffy asked as he practically jumped up and down with excitement behind Sanji.

Sanji crawled back out from behind the furnace and watched Luffy for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah…" He said with the smallest of smiles on his face.

"We can keep them right? Until we make our next stop? We can keep them, until then, right!" Luffy asked energetically as he followed Sanji back to the ladder. Normally he would decide, but if the entire crew didn't want cats…

Sanji stopped at the ladder before going up. "What ever you say captain, what ever you say." He finally said as he began to go up the ladder.

Luffy smiled to himself, he had every intention of getting rid of the kittens at their next stop, but Neko-Neko was his.

End! What did you all think? I liked it! Please read and review! Thank you!


End file.
